Internal Conflict
by Chain Koe
Summary: Akashi's POV-Maybe losing isn't so bad, after all.


Chapter One:

**Akashi's POV**

I can hear the slow steady beats of my heart. It hurts... but I learn to become numb to its painful agony. Everything that I cherish is slowly breaking apart. I ponder the meaning of teamwork-is it even necessary anymore..? No. All that matters is winning now. All the events that occur is just the beginning of being absolute. Just so that we can keep this bond, _I'll be the ruler that shows no mercy. _

"_If_ _basketball gets in the way of your studies then you'll have to immediately quit. Your studies are way more important than running around and throwing balls." My father preached those words-I guess, because he thought that that was the best for my future. _

"_I won't follow someone that's weaker than me." Murasakibara intentionally yawned and we both glared at each other._ _**I won't tolerate this sign of disrespect**__. I am captain and he needed to learn his place. The match went badly as I struggled against Murasakibara's newfound skills. I trembled with distress of the apprehension of yielding to him._

**I was going to lose. **_**For the first time. **_

_Something seem to have snapped inside me as I blocked the ball. My left eye trembled and flashed with a eerie tingling sensation. Everything in the world seemed slow-_

_and it felt like I could control everything. Is this what god felt like? _

_I scored a point in the next few seconds. _

(Line Break)

The thing is that deep inside where he slept is still recovering. In order to take control, Akashi had to break him the events only wore down his fragile mental state and broke him. Whispering cruel and hurting things in his ears, he did it for both of their sakes.

_He is order and I am chaos_; Lying down in a fetal position opposite of him and in the shape of a yin and yang sign.

"_Don't worry, just sleep for now and I'll take care of everything for you. I'll wake you up when you are needed."_

Were we even friends at all? The other Akashi seemed to think so, that he belonged somewhere. The pressure of being captain is a heavy responsibility. The stress and his possible depression caused him to form me.

"_I'm obviously Akashi Seijuurou, __**Tetsuya**__."_

Something broken cannot be mended or-at least that easily.

"_Your attempts are futile, it's time to give up." _

_I knew Tetsuya would quit the basketball team, I can tell he was unsatisfied by the way we played._ "Tetsuya, let's make a bet. The rest of the Generation of Miracles can do and go to whatever high school they want as long as no two members are in a single school. If you can change and beat us, then you win. But if you can't-then **I win.**_" _

"I'll accept that bet, Akashi-kun." Kuroko looked at him with his usual emotionless face but there was something in his eyes-the start of a fire, the beginning of a burning determination. _This will certainly make things interesting. I'll test how strong his resolve is. Someone who was blind to how his idol is suffering. However he gave his crown and identity to me... They all did break our hearts, didn't they. _

He opened the page of the photo album and stared at the old, familiar, pictures. However a pang of hurt raced through him. Tears ran down his cheek and he ripped the picture with anger. "They're all idiots!" He stared at his trembling hands as tears fell on them. _Couldn't they see that he was lonely. That he wanted someone to care for him at least for once. That he wanted to be saved and reassured. Now those teammates of theirs is preoccupying their minds. He can't allow himself to be forgotten and erased._ _**He would show them all at the Winter Cup**_**. **He laughed hysterically-He really had broken, hadn't he? And an insane expression graced his face. "I won't let you go," he breathed, smiling through his fingers.

(Insert line break here)

_This can't be happening..._He watched as the other team cheered happily. All of them were in shock. How can the number one school lose to this newly formed rookie team?!

Kuroko had actually won the bet...

Now he guess he had to go congratulate them. Kuroko walked over to and pulled him into a tight hug. _When was the last time that he was hugged like this? It was so comfortable-and warm. _

"Tetsuya, you won the bet and congratulations on winning."

Kuroko shook his head, "The bet doesn't matter anymore. Also it's okay to cry and convey feelings to us. We are friends, aren't we?" As soon as he said that, the other GoM members were all hugging him. But He'd been too busy focusing on Kuroko to noticed them until that moment.

"Akashichii~!"

"Aka-chin"

"You know that you could have relied on us especially now- since Kuroko opened our eyes."

"Your horoscope is slightly going to be better from now on."

He couldn't stop the tears despite him wanting too or not. _It was time. _

He woke up his other side and switched with him so that can also experience this heartwarming moment. "Akashi, are you back?!" They all noticed the change in demeanor.

He smiled like he used to, laughing. "Yes I'm back. _Thank you for everything,_everyone." The spectators watched the scene and cheered.

"I'm glad things worked out for them."

"I know, me too."

"So Akashi, is he gone?" Everyone were wondering and asking about his other self, the one that used fear to keep everything together.

Akashi heard them and smiled.

"No, after all he is me. He's just taking a long deserved rest."

* * *

A.N: Well I wanted to write my own fic concerning the latest chapter of KnB. I know this concept was used a lot but . This is my first fic so I hope that you'll be lenient. I apologize if it was too angsty but I feel like he has so much feels. Like so much inner conflict, struggle, and stuff that he couldn't let out. So he bottles them up until this happen. I know this was really simplistic and rushed but I really hope that I can improve and that I learn how to write better stories. Also reviews are welcome.

The fact is that there is also this youtube vid that I saw and it was also my inspiration for this fanfic. It's ?v=3esLo9uyiDEuyiDE

(take out the spaces)

and the song is lynne by miku if you couldn't tell and it really matched the video. So I thank you all for reading and to please support me or continue too so I can write more stories.


End file.
